


12 Days of Christmas Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Business Daichi, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, HYPER AGGRESSIVE FLUFF, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, teacher suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wants to make this year the most unforgettable Christmas in Sugawara's life.</p><p>Dailyhaikyuu Christmas Gift Exchange 2015 gift for mamacrowsugawara</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugamama_crowshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/gifts).



“Koushi, I’m home!” Daichi’s voice bellowed throughout the house. He brushed off the faint traces of snow from the shoulder of his work suit before delicately taking it off and hanging it over the edge of the bannister. He kicked his shoes off on the interior doormat, shutting the door behind him and relishing in the warmth of their home, feeling like a sauna compared to the frozen outdoors. While loosening his tie, he walked through the hallway, the smell of freshly cooked food flooding the house as he was greeted by Sugawara, home 90 minutes beforehand and preparing their dinner for the evening.  
“Dinner’ll be done in… I’ll give it ten minutes.” Suga’s attention was never diverted from the mess of chopping boards and pots & pans in front of him. He heard a faint crinkling of plastic packaging behind him in time with Daichi calling out his name.  
“I have something for you.” Suga turned around to see Daichi holding a bouquet of a dozen roses nestled up in a partially transparent red and clear plastic wrapping. He met Daichi’s eyes with a sprightly smile and a soft ‘thank you’ before returning back to the preparation in front of him.  
“There’s a crystal vase my mom gave us for housewarming in a box in our wardrobe. Go put them in that. They’ll look amazing on the table when we eat.” Daichi followed instruction, getting into more casual wear in the process and returning to the kitchen only momentarily to fill the vase with water while Suga plated up. 

The pair returned to the dining room side by side, dinner in Suga’s hands and a vase, still flowerless and waiting to be filled on the table. Suga placed their plates down on to neatly organized placemats while Daichi put roses into the vase, counting them one by one until he got to twelve, and sitting down, pushing them slightly aside so his view of Suga wasn’t blocked.  
“See that? 12 roses. And now there’s 11 days to Christmas. Excited?” Daichi spoke with a smug grin on his face, eager to tell Suga his plans, but not wanting to make it so blatantly obvious that he would immediately see through him and realise what was up.  
“Oh very. It’s always been my most favourite time of the year. You know that.” Suga took a hefty bite out of his meal, his shoulders sinking in relaxation, content with the food he had prepared by his own labours.  
“I know that, that’s why I plan to make this year the best Christmas ever.” Daichi could hardly contain his glee at knowing what he was going to do, he just hadn’t decided if he would be able to keep it in for the remaining days up until the grand finale.  
“Best? Best how.” Suga didn’t really find himself too desperate to know what Daichi was planning. However, Daichi knew that he was going to drag Suga along into the festive spirit.  
“You’ll see.”

* * *

“Sugawara, whenever you’ve got a minute, there’s something for you in my office.” The principal at the school in which Suga was a teacher had summoned him for a rather simple matter.   
“Can you cover for a moment?” Suga turned towards the teaching assistant, preferring not to wait to see what could have dragged his boss to his class.  
“Oh it’s not so important that you need to go urgently.” The principal didn’t seem to realise that an unexpected greeting from the higher-ups was usually a sign of something urgent happening. She couldn’t quite understand why a minor alert about some unimportant business was being interpreted as needing to go immediately.  
“I’m free now, so I’ll go.”  
“If you insist.”  
“I’ll be back soon, kids. Make sure you’re all on your best behaviour while I’m gone, okay?” The group of eight year olds all called out ‘okay’ in unison as Suga got up and began pacing his way through the corridor with his boss at his side.  
“It really wasn’t so important that you should go immediately.”  
“You’re so insistent when you’re the one who came to me in the first place.” Suga smiled playfully at the principal, who began fiddling with the key to her office door. She opened it, letting them in to reveal a small brown parcel on her desk tied up with brown string and with a thick card tag addressed to Sugawara Koushi.  
“Anyway, there it is. Somebody sent this in and I had them redirect it to me until you were free. I don’t know what it is you’re having delivered to the school building, but try not to keep this up in the future. It’s nothing personal, but it’s detrimental to work flow.” It was a light scolding for something that was completely out of Suga’s power. He had no idea what it was. He had never been sent anything at work before, nor had he ever given a delivery address of the school building for anything he may have bought online, like his Christmas shopping. He tilted his head in confusion at the parcel.  
“Oh believe me, I’m just as surprised as you are. I wonder what it is.” The principal was rather tired of the endeavour, ushering Suga out of the office and back into the hallway where he delicately pulled apart the strings to reveal a heart shaped box of chocolates. It took him a fraction of a second to realise that it was an anonymous gift from Daichi. The little speech he gave last night about making Christmas great made it abundantly clear. He opened the box, looking at the assortment inside.  
“I’m not really all that hungry though,” he thought to himself. He started thinking about doing a more generous thing and letting the faculty share them over lunch. He tried to compare the amount of teachers in the small school to what was in the box.  
“11 pieces? That’s definitely not going to be enough.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Suga hitched a ride home with another teacher to save him from walking through the frosty outdoors as the sun began to set around four thirty. He had walked in on the somewhat amusing sight of Daichi sitting on the living room floor still in his pyjamas. He had raided some of Suga’s teaching supplies. At his side was some string, card, coloured markers, scissors and a hole-punch.  
“Welcome back. Just as I was finishing!” Daichi seemed proud of the mess he had made. Suga still couldn’t discern what it was he was actually doing. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he asked, he would just say it was a surprise, but it was worth taking a chance regardless.  
“What on earth are you doing?”  
“Tada! It’s a gift for you.” Daichi handed out the small, mangled looking stack of cards tied together by string threaded through a hole-punch hole. The front cover said ‘Suga’s coupon book’.   
“What’s with all of these gifts lately?” At three days in a row, Daichi’s gifts were starting to become a little bit suspicious to him. There wasn’t anything coming up soon other than Christmas, and Daichi never was one for intricate and grand plans. It was very out of character from his usual self.  
“Oh, don’t focus on that. Aren’t you going to read it?” Daichi was shuffling on the spot in excitement to see Suga’s reaction to the daily gift. A broad smile spread across his face from the moment that he saw Suga opening the booklet, who was tilting his head slightly and smiling while flustered at the contents of the book. ‘One massage’, ‘Dachi will cook for one day’, ‘Daichi will do one thing Koushi asks’, the list went on. Suga couldn’t keep himself from giggling, even welling up slightly at the little heartfelt gift.  
“Daichi… why?” His voice squeaked a little, the gesture nearly pushing him to tears of happiness. He couldn’t wrap his head around Daichi was suddenly treating him like a king.  
“Because I love you.” It was enough for Suga to completely stop any attempt at holding back, wrapping his arms around Daichi and pulling him in tightly, crying happily into his shoulder. “But Koushi, there’s only 10, and you aren’t getting any more. You better make them last.”  
“I will.”

* * *

“Today was your last day before the kids get off for Christmas break, right?” Daichi was immediately quizzing Suga once he had gotten home from a late day of work in the busy Christmas period. They’d already had their own separate meals while going about the course of their day. Daichi had made plans from before he had gotten home.  
“Yeah, it was.”  
“And I’m off work tomorrow.” Daichi didn’t need a response from Suga. His face was telling enough once he had pulled out a glass bottle from the nondescript bag he had been holding from the moment he had returned.  
“Drinking on a Thursday night?” Suga’s complaint weren’t to be taken seriously. He was more than happy to go along with it.  
“Maybe just a little tipsy. Whiskey. 9 year cask.”  
“9 years in debt to pay for it.”  
“It’d be worth it just to spend the time with you.” Daichi dropped into the kitchen, returning with two small glasses with a thin layer of ice at the bottom, quickly covering them in lashes of the drink he had presented to Suga moments ago. In the meantime, Suga had lit their fire and proceeded to curl up in a ball on the sofa. Daichi sat himself down next to him, lounging around with his body outstretched.  
“Just eight days to go until Christmas. I’m excited.” Suga took a sip of his drink before placing it down on to a coaster on the side table, freeing up his hand to wrap it around Daichi’s nape, pulling him in tightly in a warm embrace.  
“Me too.”

* * *

The familiar sound of their car pulling up in the driveway greeted Suga as he dragged himself down the stairs. He had let himself lie in until noon, but Daichi, despite it being his day off, had darted off somewhere while he was still asleep. It was only now as he returned that Suga would have a chance to face him with the inquisition and see what it was he was getting up to. He stood in the doorway, his shins facing the wind chill as he was dressed in a morning gown. Suga was greeted by Daichi in full winter gear. Despite having driven, he had adorned himself with a hat, earmuffs, gloves and all, but most prominently a shopping bag in one hand.  
“Oh, I know that place. That’s the toy store the kids in my class love going to. I’ve heard quite a few stories about parents using it as an incentive to get their kids to learn. What were you digging around in there for?” By this point, Suga should have known that there was an obvious trend in the last few days, but he still found himself surprised once Daichi had revealed his motives.  
“It’s for you. Take a look.” Daichi passed on the bag to Suga who brought it into the sitting room, desperate to get away from the chill of the afternoon breeze. Snow was predicted within the next few days, perhaps even hours, so staying as far away from that weather as possible would have been ideal. Daichi followed him in, kicking the dissolved ice off his shoes and drying them on the mat behind him. While Suga was unwrapping what was inside the bag, Daichi was ending his over-zealous use of winter clothing, eventually going down to just a t-shirt, jeans and socks for wasting away the rest of the lazy days off, enjoying their breaks from work over the holidays together.  
“A magic 8-ball? You know I never had one of these as a kid. What a quirky gift.” Suga appreciated the sentiment, but found it rather out of place compared to the rest of what Daichi had been gifting him. He couldn’t quite see any sort of connection. It threw him off. Still, he wasn’t going to just waste it. Not after Daichi put in the effort of finding it and buying it for him.  
“Give it a test run.”  
“Okay then. Oh great magical magic 8-ball of magical magic! Will Daichi and I be together forever?” He shook the toy and giggled at the result. ‘Of course’.

* * *

“You are dressed way, way too formally for this.” Suga started unbuttoning Daichi’s shirt, forcing him to throw on a light shirt with a tacky Christmas sweater on top of it. The pair were preparing for the faculty Christmas party at the school. As much as Suga insisted it was a completely informal event, Daichi threw his mind back to Suga once saying they expected business-casual outfits, even though he corrected himself right afterwards. Suga took an awkward impromptu photo of Daichi in his Christmas jumper on his phone before smiling at him in arrogant joy. Daichi wasn’t normally a fan of having his photo taken. Still, he shrugged it off and posed a more important question.  
“We’re drinking. Cab or walk?”  
“Walk. I’m not paying for a cab when we’re dressed in these warm Christmas fleeces. Man up and embrace the cold.”  
“Koushi, it’s snowing.”  
“Cab it is.”

The party was a rather bland affair. Daichi didn’t know anyone and the main faces of entertainment were the colleagues that Suga couldn’t stand. He was a very endearing and patient man, and it worked in his favour with just about everyone being happy to have him around, but he still had his fair share of people he would rather not enjoy the company of. Especially while they were drinking. Daichi and Suga stuck together for most of the party, occasionally engaging in chit chat. They struck up the occasional conversation with a pair of rival school volleyball players they grew facing regularly who just happened to be working in the same school. Outside of that, it was a drab event. The longer the night went on and the more they drank, they became a little more outgoing and tolerant of people they didn’t particularly enjoy. Daichi on the other hand had pre-planned something for Suga to mark the date.  
“Koushi, come with me.” He tugged at his arm, dragging him to an area of the house Suga couldn’t quite recall seeing at all earlier in the night. Daichi eased open a door, checking if the coast was clear before nudging Suga inside and shutting it behind them.  
“Daichi, this is a closet. What the hell are you doing?”  
“7 minutes of heaven.” Daichi let a broad smirk spread over his face. The pair were already close as it was, but Daichi still felt like he had all the room in the world to lean in and put his own lips to Suga’s. The taste of alcohol lingered in his warm mouth, not caring if he had let intoxication guide him. Suga sprawled his arms over Daichi’s nape, trapping him against his kiss, playfully biting his lip or letting his tongue bask in the heat of Daichi’s mouth. He let out a soft whimper as Daichi released his kiss to leave a mark on Suga’s neck before returning to the attention he gave Suga’s lips. He felt like he could have slipped away from the haziness of Suga’s breath over his face, inhaling and finding himself more and more in his element, relaxed by his romantic embrace. Daichi pulled off, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth to contrast the almost disappointed look on Suga’s face.  
“Time’s up, Koushi.” Seven minutes. Just as planned.  
“I think I have one of your coupons to keep you going…”  
“Save it until we get home.”

* * *

Suga had spent most of the morning in bed. He felt fatigued and didn’t plan to change that. Wrapping presents, preparing food for Christmas dinner in advance and whatever trimmings came with Christmas could be accomplished tomorrow. Today was a nice, lazy day to deal with a hangover from the Christmas party from the night before. Daichi on the other hand was far more up and active, not wanting to stay docile. Activity was an unavoidable part of his life, so staying sedentary was not for him. Suga hadn’t designated any work for Daichi to do, but he could only assume that he was going to make some attempt to try and take the burden off of him and do it all by himself. Suga also knew that that was likely going to be a recipe for disaster. He thought it best to just leave Daichi to it, as he hadn’t heard any loud crashes, bangs or screaming yet. There was still a good 12 hours left in the day for that, at least.  
The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs grew louder and louder. Daichi was approaching and almost certainto interrupt Suga’s daytime television marathon that was idly focused on while reading a book. The door was gently nudged up as Suga saw strange movements of Daichi’s foot sticking through the door, quickly followed by his body donned with an apron, oven mitts in both hands and a tray of 6 freshly baked muffins. He had opened the door with his foot. Impressive.  
“Smells of cinnamon.”  
“Good eye. Ah, good nose. They’re festive. I saw you felt a little rough this morning with the hangover, so I thought I’d make you something nice. It’s cinnamon, ground nutmeg, cranberries and grated orange.”  
“I know. I can tell you the exact cookery book and page from my shelf that you took this from.” It was true. Suga did most of the cooking in the household, and had a penchant for baking in his spare time, so it was only natural he would recognize Daichi doing something from his own pre-prepared stock of cookbooks.  
“Really?” A puppy dog pout spread across Daichi’s face as if Suga had been disapproving of his actions. He had to quickly reaffirm him with a warm smile, having Daichi put them down on his lap, shielded from the heat by the duvet, and giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.   
“You only have yourself to blame when I gain weight over Christmas.” Suga giggled to himself as he took the first bite out of his muffin. Damn. Daichi did it better than he did. His eyes widened in surprise before going back to focusing on Daichi’s now rejuvenated face in front of him.  
“Please. You’ll give me a heart attack if your hips get any bigger. I don’t think I could handle you being even more beautiful.”  
“You flatter me too much.” Suga lapped up the crumbs from the muffin case.  
“This isn’t even close to the best flattery I could do.”  
“You’ve caught my attention.”  
“Well then. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

* * *

“I hate laundry day,” Suga muttered to himself as he twisted the thermostat up far higher than he can ever remember doing. It was freezing outside, and he was lying on the couch curled up in a ball in just a t-shirt and pyjama shorts that he hadn’t taken off since he had woken up. The gruelling three hour wait for a wash and dry of their first load of clothes, the huge mistake of doing sheets and towels first, was torturous. He could hardly imagine how he would cope for three more hours after that as he waited for freshly washed and dried warm socks, underwear and clothes in general. Daichi of course had come to the rescue, chucking a strangely soft yet card laden bundle at Suga.  
“Surprise. Problem sorted.”  
“Did you just take a thirty minute trip to the clothing store just to buy me socks to keep warm?” Suga seemed to be pleasantly confused by Daichi’s actions. He was more than happy to have the extra gear to keep warm, but Daichi was going above and beyond the call of duty to try and help him.  
“Not just any socks. Christmas socks. A 5 pack of Christmas socks.”  
“Drums, swans, geese, rings, doves?”  
“And a partridge in a pair tree.” Daichi hummed along as Suga realised the recurring theme in his new footwear. The amount of each object even matched the song.   
“How quaint.” Daichi heard the sound of the drier finishing its first load in the background, volunteering to do the work himself while Suga sank back and enjoyed the sudden warmth of his cold toes being covered. It was like he had thrown himself in front of the fire in two quick movements. He heard Daichi shout from the laundry room.  
“Four days to go, Koushi.” Suga only muttered a response to himself in confusion, his head trying to piece things together until suddenly he realised the recurring trend in Daichi’s acts of generosity in the previous days. Five pairs of socks, six muffins, seven minutes in heaven and so on. He ran scenarios in his mind about what could be taking place for four, three, two and one. He thought he would better keep it quiet and not ruin the buzz around Daichi as he made his grand plans.

* * *

“You made… mushrooms for dinner? I love them, but that’s a little light don’t you think, Daichi?” Suga had every right to be a little sceptical about what Daichi had prepared for him. For once, he had let him do all the cooking, and this is what he had produced. It wasn’t a bad meal, just a small one. It seemed intricately prepared with lots of care and attention to Suga’s favourite foods. They were stuffed with cheese, bread crumbs, vinegar, it seemed like a restaurant meal to him. He had no idea that Daichi could even cook like that.  
“I get where you’re coming from. Luckily for you, it’s the exact opposite problem. You see, Koushi, I’m not underfeeding you. Not at all. I’m overfeeding you.”  
“You are? It’s certainly hard to see it in this. Thank you for the effort though, it really does look delicious.” Knife and fork in hand, he took the first bite. “Tastes delicious too.”  
“Slow down, leave some room. It’s a 4 course meal. I don’t want you to not be able to cope eating the dessert I made, or sticking around for the coffee and light biscuits afterwards. I’ve planned everything out. I certainly hope you don’t end up making me waste it.” Daichi was practically challenging Suga to eat all that he could. It was great for Daichi’s ego to turn the tables on the usual chef of the house, Suga, and be the one preparing a meal that Suga didn’t even think Daichi was capable of saying, let alone preparing. Once Suga had pushed his plate aside, looking as if he had licked it clean at some point while Daichi wasn’t looking, he disappeared off to the kitchen, returning with fresh plates of food.   
“Mapo tofu.”  
“Your favourite.” Suga could barely contain himself from diving over the table and embracing Daichi for the effort he was putting in for him lately, but that would be far from good table etiquette. It would mean far more to Daichi if he just sat there and devoured his food that he could barely prepare himself. He couldn’t fathom where Daichi had picked up cooking skills all of a sudden. He also couldn’t understand were his food had gone so quickly. He could only assume by the smile on Daichi’s face that he enjoyed it a little too much, rushed through it and underestimated his appetite. Oh well, at least now he knew that Daichi was able to cook phenomenally for him. He could ask for more another time. In the meantime, Suga asked for something else.  
“So what have we got for dessert?” Daichi smiled, silently stood up and disappeared into the kitchen again with dirty plates, and coming back with two clean ones, each containing a miniature pastry case laced with strawberries and cream, with a thin drizzle of chocolate on top. Suga’s eyes went from surprised at Daichi’s cooking to downright refusal to accept it. “There is no way you made those yourself.”  
“I will admit that I bought the pastry cases but all I did was fill it with some pre-made stuff and use a spoon to put melted chocolate over it. It wasn’t actually that hard.”  
“Why are you working 9 to 5 in an office and not trying to win Masterchef?” Suga reaffirmed the point after taking a bite and falling in love with Daichi all over again over how phenomenal it tasted. The entire experience felt surreal. He expected to accidentally bite his cheek and suddenly wake up, but instead, he found himself with an empty plate and a stomach full of tart.  
“Last but not least, hot chocolate, biscuits, the TV on, an empty sofa and a lit fireplace to spend the rest of the evening relaxing together.” Daichi opened the door from dining room to sitting room, going first and laying down, only for Suga to quickly follow on his lap. He could have lay there all night. With how much food he had crammed down his throat, he could hardly move anyway. There weren’t many other options, and none of them would have been more idyllic.

* * *

“Koushi, I am exhausted. Please, please. Do not ever make me do the present wrapping ever again. I have tape in places I didn’t even know I could reach. I don’t even know half the people you’re giving gifts to.” Daichi collapsed backwards on to the bed having changed into a festive pair of pyjamas that Suga had bought him a few weeks beforehand. Suga quickly followed suit, having bought a matching pair for himself, and donning the festive socks that Daichi had bought him two days ago. He tried to convince Daichi to do the same, but he constantly reaffirmed how much Suga loved that when they snuggled, Daichi’s body, even down to the tips of his toes, was always warm and soothing for him.   
The sound of the clock striking ran through the house. Daichi found himself wanting to pass out from exhaustion from performing what was admittedly a rather basic task, and it had only struck 9pm. Suga sprawled over Daichi’s chest, and like a venus fly trap he tightened his arms around him, pinning him to his body and rolling on to his side so that they cuddled, Suga lying as the little spoon with his head pressed against Daichi’s chest and neck.  
“It’s 3 hours to Christmas Eve. Dare I ask you to spend the time snuggling against me?” Suga didn’t need to say yes, Daichi knew that he would oblige no matter what, and it was clear as he giggled and played footsies with Daichi that he was as comfortable as could be, but he had to say it once just to be completely clear.  
“Sure.”

* * *

The evening had rolled around and Daichi and Suga were dragging the presents they had bought for each other, as well as the still-wrapped gifts from their work colleagues from assorted secret Santa’s and friendship tokens down the stairs and under the tree. Last but not least, Daichi put a small envelope, quite blatantly a Christmas card, under the tree and threw himself down on the couch next to Suga.  
“Hey Daichi, with how nicely you’ve been treating me lately, you must be on Santa’s nice list. I think it’s only fair that I let you open one of your Christmas gifts a day early. What do you think? It wouldn’t spoil the surprise of the holidays, would it?” Suga ran a playful hand down Daichi’s cheek, kissing him lightly on the forehead after he had finished speaking. It never ceased to amaze Daichi how the holiday season made Suga transform into an even more caring and affectionate person than usual.  
“Okay, I’ll open one gift, but you can open one too. But I get to pick it.” Daichi got up, went towards the tree and set aside the plain looking Christmas card envelope at his side. Not a moments later, he was already rummaging around for something to pick out. He didn’t want to pick something too big or too small. He wanted an average sized surprise. He grabbed something rather soft and medium sized from the dogpile of presents and pulled it out. It, like every gift Suga had prepared, was tied up in a red and green bow on a beautiful white wrapping paper with gold snowflakes adoring it. Daichi carefully pulled apart the bow, watching as the wrapping fell apart around it to reveal what Daichi had not been expecting at all.  
“Underwear.”  
“It’s Christmas tradition, Daichi. I guess you just picked a bad special night-before-Christmas gift to open. Oh well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the real gifts tomorrow.” Suga struggled to fight back laughter. He found the gag gift hilarious. Daichi sat on smiling warmly, humouring Suga’s joke. He had to stop himself though, as he had a gift to hand to Suga.  
“Open it carefully.” Daichi passed the card to him. As instructed, Suga delicately unpeeled the envelope that was weakly sealed with the cheap glue that came on the back of them.  
“It’s a money wallet Christmas card? I don’t need money. ”  
“Open it up.” Daichi spoke sarcastically as if it was obvious that Suga should at least have a peek at what was inside before making a comment about the gift that he was getting.  
“Oh my god, Daichi. No. No way. How the hell could you afford this?” Suga’s eyes widened as his jaw drooped in shock. Rather than the money that Suga was expecting inside, there was two plane tickets dated December 31st and headed towards Australia. Suga dropped it in shock, Daichi immediately picking it back up in a panic, not wanting his hard earned money to be damaged. Suga was giggling in shock and disbelief.  
“Savings. It took a long time, I’ll tell you that much.” Suga’s giggling was replaced with tears of joy. He had no idea that Daichi could have something like this hidden away from him. He was overwhelmed. He simply leaped into Daichi’s arms, bawling into his shoulder and holding him as tightly as he could ever remember.   
“I love you so, so much, Daichi.”

* * *

Present unwrapping was Suga’s favourite part of Christmas. Each and every little gadget, bottle, box of chocolates, everything regardless of how good or bad it was, was immensely fun to open. However, all good things had to come to an end. Daichi and Suga had been taking turns unwrapping presents, and Suga was down to his last present. It was another envelope that appeared to be a Christmas card.  
“It’s not going to be another holiday this time, is it?”  
“Oh god, no. There’s no way I could afford two trips like that in a year. I may be affluent right now, but I’m not made of money.”  
“Okay let’s have a look inside.” Suga tore it open far less delicately than last night to find a Christmas card as expected. A slip of paper fell out of it. “Daichi, what’s this? …Daichi?” Suga looked up to see that Daichi had disappeared. He immediately heard the familiar engine revs of their car. Daichi had all of a sudden gotten up and walked out, then driven off somewhere. He unfolded the piece of paper to see a handwritten note from who else but Daichi.

_Dear Koushi.  
You’ve noticed the gifts, right? Now today’s Christmas, and there’s one last surprise waiting for you. Come and get it. Here’s a hint: Go check on the Christmas dinner. Don’t worry, it’s not cooking yet! _

Suga strolled into the kitchen, confused as to how Christmas dinner would lead him to a Christmas present. He opened the fridge to see a ready-to-cook turkey and all the side trimmings, sliced, peeled, whatever and ready to be cooked. He poked and prodded around but couldn’t see anything until a small white triangle poked out of a side dish that caught his eye. Slowly pulling it out and then unfolding it, there was a follow up message to the original note.

_Dear Koushi  
Sorry I hid the note in the stuffing. I thought it would be too easy to put it in plain sight. That, and I need a little bit of time to stall. Anyway, you probably want a clue. Here’s a hint, you light up my life. Especially in the bedroom. :̷)̷ ̷;̷)̷ ;) (winky faces are hard) _

Suga chuckled at the note. Daichi was trying his hardest to give him a fun little game, and admittedly, he was enjoying it, but with Daichi lamenting making it too easy, he made it abundantly clear that the next clue was in their lampshade. When he dashed up the stairs like he was a ten year old waking up to Christmas morning all over again, the note was, as expected, by the lamp.

_Dear Koushi  
If you are reading this, you didn’t forget this is here, turn on the lamp and burn down the house. Congratulations. That’s enough of a reason to tell you where your gift is. Come meet me at the Christmas day festival in the city centre. I’ll be by the town Christmas tree. P.S. Sorry I took the car and made you walk, but it’s only ten minutes away on foot. _

Suga didn’t care for waiting around and putting on the proper clothing for the weather. He threw on a jacket with his shoes and quickly rushed outside, snow falling gently and the wind almost non-existent, each snowflake drifting down slowly and vertically. The cold was biting, but something in Suga’s mind made him not care in the slightest. He locked the front door behind him, briskly jogging his way through the thin, but growing snow around him. He found himself tiring quickly with heavy clothes on, struggling to keep jogging, but he didn’t want to leave Daichi waiting out in the cold. The flashing lights of the town decorations, and the tip of the Christmas tree poked up from behind buildings in the distance. He was mere seconds away from arriving. He dodged traffic in a panic, narrowly avoiding a Christmas disaster and could barely find the energy to stand, let alone trudge through the snow until there he saw it.   
The town centre and it’s wide, wide streets sprawled out and lit up with bright, festive lights. The old-timey looking buildings had a rustic feel to them as it was built up in the original, century’s old part of the town. Stalls selling food, trinkets and Christmas related goods littered both sides of the street, and the centrepiece stood in the middle, the town Christmas tree, standing tall and lit up, decorated with loving care as it was every year. Most importantly, Daichi. Daichi was standing as expected in front of the Christmas tree. Suga could have seen the broad smile on Daichi’s face from a mile away. He dashed with what little energy he had left in him towards Daichi until the pair stood face to face in the idyllic Christmas scene.

“Daichi. I am exhausted. This better be a damn good gift.” Suga was panting, his hands on his hips and breathing heavily, taking in the cold air into his lungs and ignoring the chilling snow falling on to his cheeks, immediately melting against the warmth of his body. He slipped a smile through his exhaustion, waiting to see Daichi’s response.  
“Well, actually, I was thinking that for the final day, you could give me something that I’ve wanted for a very, very long time.” Daichi dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small box and dropping to one knee in front of Suga. He needn’t say any more before Suga found himself bawling, his hand covering his face to try and mask his overwhelmed tears of utmost happiness. Daichi uttered the four words that Suga knew was coming next. Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. He was already a mess of emotions before Daichi had said them.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” Any semblance of exhaustion was gone from Suga’s body. He leaped into Daichi’s arms, tackling him on to his back, lying in the snow and tightly wrapping his arms around him, playfully rolling about in the snow as onlookers cheered and clapped at their very public moment. It was silence to Suga and Daichi. Nothing else in the world could have taken that moment away from them. Right then and there, nothing existed but each other, the pair embracing, tears streaming down Suga’s face as Daichi struggled to stop himself from welling up. Suga planted kisses on Daichi’s cheeks and lips, making out like they were young lovers sharing their first romantic moment all over again. Their childhood growing up together had all accumulated in this special moment.  
“Koushi. One more thing.”  
“Anything, Daichi.”  
“Those plane tickets?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Honeymoon.”  
“Oh my god, Daichi.” Suga buried his face into Daichi’s chest, happy to rest there forever. He was overwhelmed. Daichi had planned everything out to the last detail from day one. He had gone to every length imaginable to make this the happiest moment of Suga’s life. He words Daichi had uttered 12 days ago flashed through his mind one last time. “I plan to make this year the best Christmas ever.” Suga smiled to himself through his tears of happiness. It wasn’t the best ever. It was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic enough?


End file.
